Cap.14: No me hagas esto...
Dreaming of a vampire Club de fans de Dreaming of a vampire Cap.14: No me hagas esto... Me desperté, y como siempre, no me podía creer lo que me había pasado. La persona dela que estoy totalmente enamorada me ama, ¿ no es maravilloso ? Pero hay veces que las cosas maravillosas se tuercen. Era la hora, había quedado con Juanjo en la plaza, en aquella plaza, en la plaza de mi Alfonso, en nuestra plaza... Salí de casa y me dirigí asta la plaza, tampoco me quitaba de la cabeza eso que dijo Ariadna de que pasaría algo pronto... pero hoy era un día para disfrutar, para disfrutar con mi mejor amigo. Allí me esperaba, en el banco en el que siempre me espera Alfonso... *¡Amanda! - hoy a lo lejos - Era Juanjo, le salude con la mano y se acerco a mi. *E pensado que como comienza ha hacer buen tiempo, en ir a la playa, ¿que te parece? *Bien pero... no tengo ningún bañador. *Tranquila, ahora te acompaño a comprarte uno si quieres. *Vale pero... no me sentiré muy cómoda sabiendo que me lo as comprado por puro capricho. *Amanda tranquila, piensa que es un regalo. Fuimos asta la tienda, y me compre un bañador monisimo, (según Juanjo) y nos dirigimos hacía la playa. Allí estuvimos jugando con las olas, tomando el sol, bebiendo refrescos... todo era perfecto asta que hubo un pequeño problema. Juanjo se quedo tomando el sol y yo me fui a echar un chapuzón, y mientras estaba en la maravillosa mar, había un grupo de chicos que no me dejaban de mirar, y me preocupe, pero pensé que sería porque les gustaría, y segui con el chapuzón. Decidí salir de el agua, y cuando salia, note que me tocaban el hombro, y me gire. *Hola guapa, ¿Quieres disfrutar un rato? No podía hablar, era uno de los chicos que me miraban, y detrás de el, los demás, como si esperaran una respuesta. *¿Por que no me respondes? - dijo gritando - *Dejame por favor... *¿Por que? No me da la gana, estas demasiado buena para dejarte marchar. Me comenzó a rozar el brazo, yo estaba super incomoda, no me podía mover, mis piernas no reaccionaban, asta que escuche un grito. *¡ E tu ! ¡ Suelta a mi amiga ! Era Juanjo, al principio me alegre de que me viniera a ayudar, pero luego me senti culpable. Aquel hombre que no me dejo en paz comenzó a pegar a Juanjo, yo no sabía que hacer, asta que vi al socorrista, y le pedí ayuda. El socorrista llego y separo a aquel tipo de el pobre Juanjo, que estaba allí tendido en el suelo, . *¡Juanjo Juanjo! - grite corriendo hacía el - ¿¡Estas bien?! *Tu que crees... - me dijo como pudo - *Tranquilo ahora llamare a un taxi para volver a casa. Volvimos para casa, Juanjo iba apoyado en mi para poder andar, y le acompañe asta su casa. Llegamos a su piso, cuando lo vio su padre se preocupo mucho, me pidió saber que había pasado, se lo explique, y después llamo a la policía. Yo acompañe a Juanjo asta su cuarto, y allí le tumbe en su cama. *Descansa -le dije- Y cuando salia por la puerta me dijo. *Espera ben un momento. *¿Que quieres? Me toco el hombro, se sentó como pudo en la cama, y me beso. Comentarios sobre el cap.14 *O.O JUANJO!! POR FIN!! Disculpa es que me gusta mas JxM que AxM, -M de mandy-, sin molestar claro xD La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '17:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) * OOO.OOOO '~WandoSan (~) ''I see you ♥' 18:57 31 may 2010 (UTC)'' *'·__· '¡olalá! ¡K lindoo! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchlax-code']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'s Dance;" _rte_style="color:Gold ; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:Gold ; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">'♥ El Ultralimón me pertenece ♪']] 19:02 31 may 2010 (UTC) *gumi!! a mí tmbn me guustaa más ♥JxM♥!! xdd i no tengoo nada contra el vampirito alfonsoo xdd me encantó el cap!!! =D ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 19:58 31 may 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Dreaming of a vampire